Gohan's First School Day
by Johnsmythe58
Summary: Gohan's first day at school. My first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Please read, Reviews would be appreciated.
1. The First Day of School

Hey guys, I'm new to the fandom, so please go easy on me willya? Thanks. Oh, and reviews would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters.

Once upon a time (JK)

It was a September morning, and I was snoozing peacefully until I felt a dull thump on my chest. I was dreaming about the time all my favorite foods when I heard a loud yell.

"Gohan! Get up Niichan! I'm going to eat all your breakfast if you don't!"

"5 more minutes Goten, please. I'll let you have my bagels."

"Okay Niichan, but don't blame me when you're late to school."

It was then that I realized what day it was: the first day of school.

"Aaaaaah!"

I quickly threw on the clothes my mom bought me the day before.

"School starts in 30 minutes!"

My mom was waiting in the kitchen with a huge mound of food.

"GOHAN! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY LATE?" my mom Chichi greeted me.

"MY SON IS TURNING INTO A DELINQUENT AND HE HASN'T EVEN STARTED HIGH SCHOOL YET!" cried my Mom. I scarfed my food down in record time, grabbed my backpack, and flew out the window at full speed. When I got to Satan City, I heard clattering coming from down the street.

"This is a little present for your cooperation," said a thug. He shot a hail of gullets from his machine gun into the bank.

_"Aw man, I'm already late AND I have to stop a robbery? I guess if I go super saiyan no one will recognize me." _I thought.

I quickly transformed and shot an invisible wave of ki at the thugs. They were quickly blown away, and I made sure not to be seen. As soon as I appeared, I dissappeared.

I quickly ran to school to speeds that should not have been possible for humans and quickly thanked Dende for my saiyan blood. Luckily, I arrived to school only 5 minutes late. I quickly picked up my schedule from the counselor's office and took off to home room. I saw my huge class of 50 students and was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. My teacher beckoned me over to his table in the front of his room.

"This is Son Gohan, the new student. He passed all our exams with flying colors. Class, you can all learn a thing or two from this marvelous young man."

My head swirled and twirled as I looked for a place to sit.

"Yoohoo, cutie! There's a place right here!" shouted a blonde girl with short hair and blue eyes called out.

"I'm Erasa, this is Sharpner and that's Videl."

A muscular jock with long blonde hair and brown eyes gave a nod of acknowledgement while a girl with jet-black hair and stunning blue eyes simply glared at me. After glaring for a full five minutes, the girl looked away. I had faced Cell unflinching, yet an ordinary human girl was giving me chills with a simple glare! Soon enough, the bell rang and a new teacher came in. The day passed by pretty fast. The material was unbelievably easy for me because my mom had crammed the stuff into my head by the time I was 12 years old. When the lunch bell rang, I ran out the door at an inhuman speed and looked at the lunch room. There was no one who looked like they wanted to sit with a new kid, so I decided to eat outside. I pulled out a capsule that Bulma gave me a few weeks earlier and uncapped the feast that my mom prepared for me. Luckily, I scarfed down my food without any notice.

After lunch, I resumed class with my new classmates. Soon enough, school was over, but there was yet another set of criminals trying to rob the same bank. Sighing at their stupidity, I quickly turned super saiyan and flew over to the scene, only to find that the black-haired girl I saw earlier was already wiping the floor with them. Suddenly, a thug pulled out a magnum pistol and pointed it straight at her head. Without thinking, I quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of the thug and took the shot. The shot bounced right off my skin like a bouncy ball off concrete.

I shot a weak ki blast and the thug and kicked him over to the other side of town.

"Are you okay Miss... Miss...?"

"Videl" She answered. She tried glaring at me once again, but I was prepared this time. Or so I thought. I didn't think that even the worst glares can scare a super saiyan, except for the ones from my mother that is. I shivered from the arctic blast that was her glare.

"Uhhh, Sayaiman, nice to meet you." I answered in a disguised voice shakily.

"I don't need your help," she quickly retorted and stomped off to the scene of the next crime. Something about her just made me want to curl up into a ball and fly away to my mom.

I quickly flew back home and finished my homework within a few minutes. Afterwards, I helped my mom make dinner. After scarfing down dinner. I was going to go to bed, proud that I hadn't provoked the wrath of my mother that day.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Mooooooooooooom!" I complained. "That hurts!"

"Gohan, what did I say about putting your backpack on the couch?"

"You said not to do it!" I answered in pain.

"Exactly young man! Now go pick it up or else you won't be getting breakfast tomorrow!" my mother snapped.

At those words, I quickly ran to put my backpack away, only to smacked again by the frying pan.

"And what did I tell you about running in the house?" my mother yelled. I grunted in reply.

"Don't give me that attitude young man!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I finally escaped the wrath of my mom, changed into my pajamas, and collapsed onto my bed. I fell asleep dreaming of my mom's frying pan, Goten turning into a frog, and most of all, Videl's black pigtails.

The End

I hope my first fanfic can brighten up someone's day. It's my first time, so please go easy on me. Some reviews would also be appreciated.

Until Next Time,

Johnsmythe58


	2. Continue?

Hi everyone, I've received a few requests to continue this story and develop it into a more complex story from a one shot. If I do expand the story, I will fix several mistakes pointed out in the reviews for the first chapter and go from there. Please let me know through comments or by private message if you would like to see this story continued.

Thanks,

Johnsmythe58


End file.
